Bull in a China Shop
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Morgan has had a crush on Reid for a long time...so when he sees Reid singing a song about gay sex, does this mean he has a chance? SLIGHT lemon. just a little thanks to my peeps who reviewed 19-2000 faithfully :)


The stall door slammed loudly as Derek pushed against it, unbuttoning his shirt. He needily fingers his hard nipples, reaching into his trousers to stroke his erection, hissing from the relief. He continued the movement, groaning,"Reid," as his orgasm came crashing down on him, just from the thought of him and the simplest touch. Morgan, after catching his breath, gets himself dressed, then exits the stall with a look of pride on his face. He had gone yet one more day without taking Reid right there on the conference table.

xXxXx

Morgan had wondered why Reid left so early.

There he was, in his car, jumping around to the Star Wars theme in his seat, which was laid back. So, this is what Reid does in his free time. Great.

Next, another song came on, and, lo and behold, he started singing.

_"That night I smoked a joint, with my best friend we found ourselves in bed, when I woke up, he was goooooooooooooooooooooooooone..."_

"He was, a diplomat's son, it was, '81," Reid repeats after the song. Morgan's jaw dropped. This song couldn't _possibly_ be about gay sex. And Reid was just singing along, la dee da. Morgan stomps up to Reid's car, having a little glimmer of hope. Maybe...if he was singing songs like this, Morgan had a chance, somehow? Morgan raps gently on the window, licking his teeth anxiously. Reid rolls down the window, then says,"Hey, Morgan! I was just chilling."

Morgan sighs,"Chillin', Reid. There is no 'g' at the end."

Reid shrugs, then says,"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? I'm famished!" Reid's eyes looked hopeful. If Morgan was a dog, his tail would be wagging. Reid actually wanted to go with him.

"Um...yeah, sure," Derek says, trying not to fist pump. To think, such a macho guy like him would fall so hard for Reid, who was all sharp turns and bones.

"Well, uh, hop in, I'll drive. I'll warn you: we might not make it there," he chuckles. Morgan opens the door and sits anyway, asking,"What, you're almost out of gas?"

"Nooooo," Reid laughs nervously,"I'm just a real bad driver." Morgan's heart fluttered. The imperfections of Spencer Reid were never really imperfections-they just added to his charm.

"Oh, yeah, is it okay if I invited Jayje and Prentiss?"

_No,_ Morgan thought,_ no, no, it isn't, it's supposed to be...us._

"Yeah, that's chill." Reid dumps the water from his bottle out of the window as they sped off.

xXxXx

"Emily totally has the hots for you, Derek, y'know? It's cute. You little womanizer, you. You got her," Reid snickers, his laugh echoing off of the walls of the bathroom. Morgan shuddered. Emily was hot, sure, but Derek knew who he wanted. Spencer washes his hands, takes the water bottle from earlier out of his messenger bag, then throws the cap away. Next, he folds the flimsy bottle in half, unbuttoning his shirt. Morgan immediately feels himself get hard from the look of his lean, toned chest. Derek tries to focus on what Reid is doing, instead of his body. Reid shoves the bottle under his armpit, then buttons his shirt back up. He shoots Derek a wink. Reid exits, leaving a gaping Derek. Derek immediately followed Reid, curious.

The two men take a seat, Reid looking over the menu thoughtfully."So, Morgan, what do you think you're-" Emily starts, but immediately stops when she notices Reid clutching his shoulder, a cracking sound omitting from it.

"Spence? What's wrong?" JJ says, alerted. Morgan peeks over the menu at Reid, who was still clutching the shoulder, now crying."Guys...call an ambulance." He gasps, tears rolling down his face.

"What do you think is wrong with it?"

"I think..." Reid looks up darkly,"That all of you just got _punked!"_ Reid snatches the water bottle out of his shirt, cackling. All the onlookers around him started to laugh, too, while JJ looked sodded off.

"Very funny," she says as she raises the menu to her face again. Reid wipes the forced tears off of his face, still laughing. JJ finally smiles, Emily laughing along, with Derek smiling sheepishly. He felt like this was a secret, something sacred, that Reid and Morgan would always share.

xXxXx

"Flicking, a rubber band, fuh fuh fuh, flicking, a rubber band," Morgan watches Reid through the glass of JJ's office, listening to the young genius sing."I'm flicking, fuh flicking, fuh flicking, fuh flicking, flicking, a rub...berrrr...baaand." Reid made the band vanish, then bought it back and accidentally shot it into his face."Ow." Morgan smiles, but starts to frown when he realizes that he wanted to go kiss the red, irritated spot of skin that the rubber band had hit.

"...and I just think it's so weird, because as soon as I started getting up earlier, Will just stopped snoring. Isn't that kinda sorta weird?" JJ explains.

"Huh?" Morgan grunts.

"Oh, jeez. Staring at Emily again?" JJ chuckles. Morgan's eyes turned dark, glancing over at the brunette who was asleep in the chair across the room.

"No."

"Sweetie, it's okay. See, when a boy and a girl really like each other..." JJ could barely get past 'really like each other' before she burst into a laughing fit.

"_No, _JJ. You don't get it." He sighs."I am in love, but not with Emily," Emily jolts awake at the second sound of her name.

"Huh? Who? Who I gotta shoot?" Prentiss says, looking around and pulling out her gun.

Morgan chuckles,"JJ, that's who. She thinks I have a schoolboy crush on you or something."

JJ smiles,"He denied it. I believe him...for the most part. So, who is it then? Because we know it's somebody that works...here...hm..."JJ puts her hand to her chin thoughtfully, Emily doing the same.

"I was trying to be subtle..." he murmurs, mostly to himself.

"Subtle? _Subtle?!_" Emily laughs so hard she almost falls out of the chair.

"Honey, sorry to be the barer of bad news, but you're about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. We all know you've got the hots for Garcia." JJ nods knowingly.

"No, no, no! I'll give it to you now, and I'll give it to you straight: I'm gay, there, you happy?!"

Emily purses her lips before saying,"Hotch?"

JJ next,"Rossi?"

"Reid?" Prentiss tries.

"Will? It better not be Will. Or we'll have a serious issue." JJ looks at him with a glare.

Morgan growls,"Does it matter?"

"Yeeeeeees," The two agents said in unison.

"Can I tell you later?"

"Nooooooo," They sang.

"Fine. What would you say, if I said..." Morgan says, trying to take it slow.

Just then, Reid runs in, saying,"Guys! I just found the secret to getting more blowjobs!" Emily buries her face in her hands while JJ just sighs. Morgan listens intently."So. If you drink milk, or dairy products, your semen will be sour, but with fruits like kiwi and pineapple, you'll have sweet secretion that _any_ woman would love. Ditch the milk!" Reid jogs backwards in a circle, then jogs his way out of the room. Morgan couldn't help but blush and watch his cute butt as he leaves the room.

"It's Reeeeeid." Emily whispers.

"You know what?! Fine! Sure! It's Reid! So what!" Morgan stood up, both of the women silent.

"Well..." JJ sighs."Only one thing left to do, now..." Emily nods in agreement.

"Answer all of our dirty gay sex questions!"

xXxXx

Soon after the questions such as "do you top or bottom" and "do you take it up the butt", Morgan had ended up back at his cubicle, Spencer sipping his coffee. Morgan bit his lip as he watched the genius look over his files quickly. Morgan thought of the song Reid was singing, about the gay sex, then wondered if it was possible. Could it be? Morgan gulped, then stood up and walked over to Reid's desk.

"What's up, Pretty Boy?" He says, grinning shakily.

"Hey," Reid says, glancing up nervously.

"Heard ya singing earlier," Derek chuckles, raising his eyebrows. _Here goes._

"Oh." He sips again.

"Reid..." Derek sighs.

"Hmm?" Reid hums nonchalantly.

"Talk to me," he whispers.

"Abouuuut?" Reid cocks his head, finally meeting Derek's eyes. His lips were pouted, like they always were when he was figuring something out. He really was clueless.

"The song you were singing."

"What about it?" Reid's eyebrows rose.

"I, um, liked it. It sounded pretty cool."

"I know what this is about," Reid chuckled."Yeah, I get it."

Now, Derek pretended to be clueless."Hmm?"

"It's about gay sex, yeah," Reid grinned."I like it, though. It's...pretty nice, yes."

"Oh. Since you're Christian and all, I thought you would...be against homosexuals."

"What!" Reid's eyes widened. He was wondering where all of this was coming from."No, no, no! I do believe in the word of God, but I'm not supposed to judge. It's...just not right. Not to mention," he smirks,"We all gotta agree that Mark Wahlberg has nice abs."_ What?_ Morgan gaped. Did he just say what he think he said?

"Heh heh, yeah, yeah." Morgan smiles. This could be the beginning!

"So, yeah, um, the song? I really don't care what it's about. I don't judge." Reid says a little bit too happily,"Besides, if I was gay, which I might or might not be, do you think I would appreciate somebody judging me based off of my sexuality? Of course not." Reid babbled.

_Whew! Alright, Derek,_ Morgan thinks confidently,_ no time for celebrating. Time to make a move._

"Well then, little bro," Derek grins, steadily this time."Are you?"

"Am I what?" Spencer sips his coffee once more.

"Gay." Morgan squeaks. _Say yes, say yes, say yes._

"No." Morgan's throat tightens up."I'm bisexual. Big difference, actually." Reid shrugs.

Derek sits on Reid's desk, adjusting the collar on his shirt."Can I...confide in you?"

"Of course, Morgan." Reid's eyes looked sparkly and beautiful to Morgan.

"I think...I like you. I mean, like like you."

Reid smiles."I kinda figured that. The truth is? Your abs are better than Mark Wahlberg's." Reid and Derek laugh together.

"Hey, how about beers on me?" Derek smiles his trademark grin, making it hard for Reid to say no.

xXxXx

As a drunken Derek stumbles with Reid into the doorway of Reid's apartment, Morgan tries to kiss every piece and patch of skin he could find on Reid's drunken body. As soon as they hit the couch, Morgan kisses the skin all over Reid's neck.

"I want you," he breathes heavily, breath smelling sickly sweet from all of the liquor he drank.

"Derek, not while you're drunk." Reid moans, rejecting the chocolate-skinned man.

"I'm not," he bit his lip, straddling Reid."You don't want me?"

"I do, I do, I do," Reid sighs, looking Morgan straight in the eyes."Just, um...not while you're like this."

Morgan hangs his head."I'm sorry, Spencer. Really."

"No, don't be. I...we can, if you're...sure you want this...?"

Derek ignores the question."Lube?"

Reid gulped,"Go-bag. Condom in my wallet."

Derek stops."Why do you..."

"Long story. Just get it." Derek quickly searches through the bag, wanting to feel Reid.

"Wait," Reid pants, aroused."Do you...top or bottom?"

"Bottom,"Morgan grunts, leaving Reid confused.

"Hm. Wow. Never would've thought." When Derek gets the lube and condoms, he immediately unbuckles Reid's belt, pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. He licks a wet stripe up the base of Reid's cock, Reid moaning deep in his throat,"Morgan!"

Impatient, Reid takes the condom and rolls it over his cock, drizzling lube all over his fingers and shaft. He pushes one finger into the puckered hole, slowly, not wanting to hurt Morgan on their first time.

"Mm, Pretty Boy!" Morgan growls. Reid slides in a second finger, moving them slowly."I want you, Spencer," he pants. Reid nods and pulls the two fingers out, putting his head to the opening.

"Are you sure about this, Derek?" Reid gulps. Derek nods, so Reid slowly but surely pushed into Morgan, both of them moaning. As Spencer pushed deeper, both of them bit their lip, and Reid stopped for a little bit, catching his breath as Morgan caught his.

"Okay," Reid grunts as he withdraws, just to push back in. He repeats this motion, sending what felt like electricity down both of their bodies. Reid could quickly feel his orgasm coming, but he wanted Morgan to enjoy this just as much as he was. He grabs hold of Morgan's shaft, stroking, causing Derek to moan some more. Reid starts to push faster, whimpering,"God, Derek!" Soon, he feels his come splashing all over the couch, his hands on either side of Morgan's head. Morgan came next, shooting his fluids all over Reid and himself. Reid rolls over and sits next to Morgan on the couch, barely able to sit up.

"Wow," Reid says.

"Wow is right," Morgan nods.

Together, they fell asleep on the couch, curling into each other's arms.


End file.
